Ninja Wish Gone Wrong
by animespring
Summary: Its about Lucy accidentally opens a portal to another dimension because of Greys and natsus fight, Erza, Laxus,Lucy, Natsu, Grey and Rouge end up in Konoha (village hidden in the leaf) and sabotaged by Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi.
1. Ninja wish gone part 1

Ninja wish gone wrong

Chapter 1: Lucy's hardships

It was early in the morning, Lucy got out of shower from the noise she heard down stairs, she thought someone broke it in to her house, she was scared. She quickly got dressed and grabbed her keys and slowly went towards the stairs and she slowly came down the stairs. "um... who's there? I'm a wizard of Fairy Tail, so you better come out or I'm going to call my celestrial spirits!" Lucy shouted and a voice came out "And how are you planning to do that? Your celestrial are tired right now after the eclipse changed them evil, aren't I right? But you did a nice work bringing them back! Isn't that right Lucy Hearfillia?" she look around to find the person who's playing dirty tricks on her, suddenly she realizes its Natsu and Grey. "Natsu! Grey! I will kill both of you!" yells Lucy. "Woah, calm down Lucy, we were just playing ninja." Natsu explained "Yup" said Grey. "Guys, you scared the life out me, and I wonder if all the zodiacs are doing fine there?" Lucy says as she gets upset. "Cheer up!" Natsu says as he wraps his hands around her neck. "Mirajane and Erza said that they need help in the guilds library. We could stay there, you might feel better and Yukino, Sting and Rouge are coming too, we invited them for the pool, lets go!" Grey says dragging Lucy out of her house. "You haven't gone outside since the zodiacs turned normal after the eclipse." says Natsu. "I guess a little fun wouldn't hurt" muttered Lucy.

Chapter 2: Magical Book- DONT OPEN!

As they were walking to the guild hall Natsu said "Oh, I wish I could be a ninja! It would be so fun! I would do anything to be a ninja at least for a day!" Lucy got surprised "Oh really, so you're saying that being a wizard is not that good as a ninja?!" "Really Lucy, I'm a ice wizard but i agree with Natsu, I want to be a ninja." said Grey as they laughed and made jokes about ninjas. They finally arrived at the guild hall, Lucy was nervous after not coming to the guild for 3 week, her heart was pounding, when she opened the door, everyone was cheering that she finally came back! "Welcome back Lucy!" Everyone cheered. "Lucy, ah, how good to see you!" said Erza as she squeezed the last breath out of Lucy by hugging her, Lucy giggled and blushed, she was happy that everyone was there for her. "Did Yukino come?" asked Lucy. "Yeah, Yukino, Rouge and Sting are in the library to help us clean for the spring, and new magic books had arrived in the library, follow me." said Mirajane as she took them to the library. The library was pretty and big, Lucy saw Levy teaching Gajeel and it was funny, she saw Romeo and Wendy talking, she was glad to be a wizard. "Ok guys, these are the books, you may put them on the shelf." explained Mirajane. "Hey Mira, what about this book, its so shiny and pretty!" said Natsu as he wanted to open it and read it, when Natsu was about open the book, Mira quickly stopped him. "What ever you do, do not open this book! You may leave it on the table but dot open it, carefully put it on the shelf ok?" Mira asked in her serious voice. "Whats in that book?" Happy asked. "Something you shouldn't read, its portal to another dimension"Mira explained with a smile. "Probably confusing stuff!" Happy said. "Yukino!" Lucy called her to come. "Hey Lucy, long time no see!" Yukon smiled. Everyone was talking and laughing and Lucy was the one who had put the books on the shelf. "Okay guys give me the golden shiny book and don't open it!" Lucy said with caution. "Hey Yukino can you ask Sting and Rouge to help us, we need extra hand and Im feeling thirsty can you please bring me a glass of water" she asked. "I'm on it, Lucy." Yukino said as she was leaving.

Chapter 3: Accident

Lucy looked down and there were only few people left in the library, Natsu, Erza, Rouge, Juvia, Grey and Laxus, Lucy was still on the ladder. Natsu was almost out breath "I wish to be a ninja!" says Natsu. "You are pathethic, Natsu!" Says Grey. "Are the always like that?" asked Rouge. "Yeah" says Laxus, Lucy watches them argue and fight and laugh so carefully like it was a dream, funny and sweet dream, "okay guys can one of you carefully give that golden book already?" says Lucy. Natsu and Grey take the book at the same time and start arguing and Natsu accidently throws the book in the air, but Happy quickly catches it and gives it to Lucy "Ahh, thanks Happy."says Lucy. At the same time Natsu and Grey start fist fighting and he pushes Grey and he accidentally hits the ladder making Lucy fall down and she throws the book it the air, making it open and the bright light was filling the room and few seconds later everything is black. "ugh..." Natsu groans and he finds him self on top of Grey. "Get off me, Natsu!" Grey pushes him off. "I can't feel my stomach!" Lucy groans and sees Erza on top her squishing her breathless. "Please get off, Im dying, Erza!" Says Lucy with breathless voice. Everyone was there. "Where the hell are we?" asks Laxus. "Its in the middle of the woods." Rouge answers. "Open Gate Of The Compass!" Lucy summoned her spirit. "Why did you called the compass?" Ezra asked. "I want to see if there any nearby villages or cities." answers Lucy to Erza. "Its that way everyone, follow me!" Lucy shouted.

Chapter 4: Sabotaged

"Is that a villag- I can't move" Rouge doesn't finishes his word, "Shadow Strangle Jutsu... Complete" man's voice comes behind his back, "Rasengan!" another mans voice, Natsu gets hit, "Cherry Blossom" another woman voice, but Erza doges it, but she gets hit directly by the stranger, "Gentle fist" Another womans voice, Lucy gets knocked out. "Grey, darling hold on I'm coming!" shouts Juvia "Mind destruction Jutsu... complete." another woman voice and Juvia stops fighting and collapses."No, Juvia!" Grey shouts, "Chidori" another mans voice, Grey gets knocked out, Laxus looks around for others, but there speed and hiding were extrodenery they were amazing. "Who are those guys?!" says Lexus looking around. "Lightning Bolt: Chidori" another mans voice and Laxus is down. "Good Job Guys! We took the enemy out!" a man says. "Ninja art, scroll beast..." Another man shouts and they we all gone.

Chapter 5: Two same people.

"Where am I? My head is spinning!" Natsu groans. As he opens his eyes and he sees a face close to him "Ah! Who are you? And where are my friends and Why am I tied?" asks Natsu freaking out. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the ninja of village hidden in the leaf and you are in the hokages office, why don't you have a chakra?! Are you an alien? What are you?! How are you here?" asks Naruto. "Woah you are a Ninja? I can't believe it! You are a ninja!" Natsu says so excited as he calmly burns the rope off him. "Im a fire wizard and what the hell is chakra anyway? And I think we somehow magically ended up here because we got transported because of a book." explains Natsu leaving Naruto in complete shock. "How did you burn the roads with out-? Your skin is fire? What-?" Naruto asks. Natsu completely explains him everything. "So Naruto, you the one who knocked me out with a...Ball?" Natsu asks confusedly. "Its called Rasengan, its quite powerful, ya'know?" says Naruto smiling. "By the way where are my friends?" Natsu asks. "Oh we put you guys in different rooms, don't worry they are perfectly safe." says Naruto as he gives Natsu a cup of water. "I sense great amount of magic energy inside of you Naruto but I don't sense it around. But there is something inside you, something greater than anything Ive smelled before, is it a dragon?" Natsu asks "No, Its something greater than a dragon, we call it Tailed Beasts, there are only 9 of them. I have them, well you can say all of them... because we had a war a year ago, But I'm friends with them..." Naruto tells his life story and about the war, about Sasuke, Sakura, and the village.

Chapter 6: Demons trapped inside

"I feel bad for you, Naruto, Im actually like you, my father was a Dragon, not my real father but he raised me, until I was 5 but he vanished, I don't even know who are my parents are, I searched for Igneel for half of my life, but to only find out that he was inside of me, but I never gave up! Thats my way of a wizard, I never give up!" Says Natsu smiling at him. "I never give up too, ya'know? Thats my ninja way!" says Naruto as they both laugh, "That Sasuke you talking about, he reminds me of Grey, we are in a same team, Im a fire wizard, my powers are really rare in my land, they call us Dragon Slayers, our powers can kill the strongest creatures, you have 9 of them, the tailed beasts but in our land we have Dragons, there are millions of them but they are all dead now, they call us Dragon Slayers, you call yours jinchuriki and he is an ice wizard, fire and ice dont mix, we always fight, we hate each other, we compete. But he's so cold. Yet I love him as a brother!" Natsu explains. "wow we are almost completly the same! Why don't I take you to eat Ramen? But I'm not allowed to take you to you friends, so lets just have fun." Naruto smiles.

Chapter 7: Cold Hearts

"Wake up, you annoy me..." a mans voice comes, "Where am I? Who are you?" asks Grey as his voice echoes through the large and dark room. "Im Sasuke Uchiha, accounted as a rouge ninja, but since I'm back, Im a ninja of the leaf village. Ill ask you questions and you better answer, I don't like to talk a lot, if you won't talk, I will serve you head on a silver plater." Said Sasuke in quiet annoyed voice as he got out of the shadows. "Me neither, I hate big mouths like you, punk!" says Grey as he freezes the rope and shatters it. "You not a ninja are you? That's why you don't have a chakra, you are from another dimension?" asks Sasuke asks without moving. "I'm a Ice Wizard of Fairy Tail! And ill will shred you into pieces." says Grey as he makes a hand sign. "This is going to be very quick, yet, this fight going to be an interesting fight, you know why?" asks Sasuke with a smirk. "Why is that?" asks Grey as he strips. "Because..." Sasuke uses his speed to put his arm around his neck as they stand in different direction "...you are just like me... cold as ice..." Sasuke whispers to Grey's ear. Sasuke uses his sharingan, "Oh, you don't know anything about us...we are ninja hundred times greater that your imagination" he puts Grey under a genjutsu, showing his entire life, all of his pain, his battles. "Each second will feel like a month of my life, 2 hours should be fine, and ill see yours" After 2 long hours, Grey collapses on the floor. "What kind of spell was that? I don't have any magic power left! Whats going on?" asks Grey breathlessly and full of sweat on his knees "Im impressed, about your life, but your revenge was pitiful, Grey Fullbuster. That Natsu Dragneel, he is sure like Naruto, don't know how to give up, always out bested me and Juvia and Erza was it? They're like Sakura, always after love, but have strength." Sasuke was sitting on the floor talking to him. "I would say, you have a tough life as a ninja, and your powers are quite extrodenery. But you never know who is stronger unless you try" says Grey. "Its seems like you have nothing against us." says Sasuke.

Chapter 8: Kindness and Relief

Lucy wake up in the middle of the woods, barely moving her body. "Hey you, please let me go, I don't even know you, we mean you no harm." says Lucy to the girl who took her down. "I'm sorry, I mean you no harm too, but it was an order from Hokage..." says the girl to Lucy. "Who's Hokage?" Lucy asks in surprised tone. "oh...our village leader..." her voice was so gentle. "Im Lucy Heartfliia, and you are?" asked Lucy still tied to the tree. "um...Im Hinata Hyuga. Can I ask you a question please? Its was an order" asks Hinata. "Yeah, I guess?" says Lucy. "I checked you, why don't you have chakra?" asks Hinata curiously. "I don't know what chakra is?" answers Lucy. Hinata explains what chakra is, and Lucy explains who is and they how they got here and tells Hinata everything, they start chatting, she talks about her celestrial spirits. "Thats awesome, you can see everything with you Biakugan?" asks Lucy. "Well yeah I can see 360 degrees but I do have blind spot" says Hinata as she unties her from the tree. "Oh, are you sure its ok to untie me? Thanks but..."says Lucy with a surprise, "I figured that you mean no harm! Can I ask you a favor?" Hinata blushes. "Of course, Hinata!" says Lucy smiling. "Can you summon your zodiac, they sound amazing I want to meet... uh Virgo..." Hinata blushes. "Okay..." Says Lucy nervously because she hasn't seen them for 3 weeks and its probably couple years for them. "Open Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!" shouts Lucy "Hey, princess, long time no see! You haven't change a bit!" says Virgo as Lucy hugs her "Oh Virgo, I missed you" says Lucy in tears and in relief. "Its so touching, Lucy." says Hinata. "Who is sh- wait?! Are we in a shinobi world? How did you get here Princess?!" shouts Virgo sweating. Lucy explains everything thats happened. "Okay, I have to go girls!" Says Virgo as she disappears. "Lucy, you are a princess?" asks Hinata curiously, Lucy explains her childhood. "Why don't I take you to the village, to my house, lets have some tea, Ill take you to your friends as soon as Im allowed."says Hinata. "Sure!" says Lucy smiling. "Tell me all about you world! And Ill tell you mine." Hinata says.

Chapter 9: Shadow Fighters

"Hey, you! Wake up, I need intel about what you doing here!" says a man. "Where am I and why tied to a chair? And Why is this room so bright and small?" asks Rouge. "Im Shikamaru Nara, ninja of the village hidden in the leaf. The reason the room is so bright and small is because it will be easier to catch you! As you noticed, Im a shadow user. And I know that you are from another dimension? Right?" asks Shikamaru. "I'm Rouge Cheney, I think I ended up her because of some portal book. Well, I guess theres someone like me after all, Im shadow it self." Rouge chuckles. "Huh? What do you mean? Shadow it self?" asks Shikamaru sweating. Rouge transforms into a shadow and slips under the rope. "See?" says Rouge with a smirk. "But how?" asks Shikamaru confused. "We call it Dragon Slayer magic. We use magic, but not all of us use Dragon Slayer magic because they are most powerful magic and they are extinct only few of us left in my world. Our dragons are beasts, powerful, no human can kill them but the Dragon Slayer can. I was raised by one of them. But my dragon vanished, all of the dragons in our world vanished, we searched them but they were gone, but later on, they we sealed inside of us. We use they're magic. My dragons power were shadow. So is mine. I can turn in to a shadow, or capture them, but we mean you no harm." Explain Rouge. "I see... then you are like a jinchuriki..." says Shikamaru. Rouge explains everything by details, and about how they got here. "Im sorry" says Shikamaru. "No need for apologies. I would do the same thing to keep my home safe." Says Rouge. "Ill take you to your friend as soon I get intel, but for now, lets take a walk and ill show you around." says Shikamaru.

Chapter 10: Power and Trust

"Who are you? Your powers are quite strong Id say." says Erza as she suffers her wounds. "Im Sakura Haruno, the ninja of the village hidden in the leaf. I got intel that you don't mean no harm, but still I don't trust you" says Sakura. "Sakura, huh? Beautiful name, you have full right to not to trust me, I'm Erza Scarlett of Fairy Tail Guild." Said Erza smiling. "Huh? How can you still smile after being injured so badly?" asks Sakura in surprised voice. "I'm okay, may I ask you where am I?" asks Erza. "This is Shinobi world, I heard that you are from another dimension is that true, Erza?" Asks Sakura as she approaches her. "I see, and yes, because of those two idiots, we ended up here" Erza chuckled. "Lets me heal you." says Sakura. "Thank you, thats so honorable, Im grateful." says Erza. "You use fancy words, tell me all about you as I heal you." says Sakura as she heals her wounds and Erza tells her childhood and hows her world like,she talks about her armors, her specialty as Sakura heals her and unties her, and they both sit on the floor of the dark room and talk about each other. "Its nice talking to you, but its just so hard to believe, you know?" says Sakura. "Yes, I fully understand, and you strength is incredible." They both sit and talk as Sakura gathers intel.

Thanks for reading guys! I will update in 3 days, sorry if the story isn't good, ill change it!


	2. Ninja wish gone wrong part 2

Chapter 11: Thunder collision

Laxus opened his eyes, he was in the large dark room. "Who the hell are you?" Laxus asked getting up from his chair, he saw untied ropes on the floor, the room was dark with low lights on the walls and he heard footstep approaching him. "I'm Kakashi Hatake, the 6th Hokage of the leaf village." Kakashi said stopping in front of him. "I'm Laxus Dreyar of the Fairy Tail Guild." Laxus said crossing his arms. "I heard that you are from another dimension, we have captured all of your team mates but don't worry the are safe, you are in Onbu Intel Division." Kakashi explained. Laxus bit his lip "I can't believe that the most strongest guild fell to pesky people like you." Laxus got annoyed. The full lights turned on the Intel Division, there were an fifteen of Onbu cops around the room on the ceilings, Laxus looked around, he was outnumbered. "So you are the master of this village?'' Laxus asked Kakashi, his face was half covered, he had a scar on his eye and was wearing white cape. "I'm the leader of this village... And these people around you are high classed ninjas." Kakashi chuckled." These weaklings are nothing." Laxus laughed. Kakashi stared at Laxus for a moment. "Are you saying that you can take down the high classed ninjas all by yourself?" Kakashi asked raising his eyebrow. "Why don't I take down your ass?" Laxus said as the Lightning covered his body. The Onbu ninjas jumped at Laxus. The ninjas layed few punches at Laxus, sending him flying across the room. They were really fast, Laxus barely kept up with them. Laxus hit five of the Ninjas with his lightning bolt. And had to exchange fists with the others. "This is lame...too bad I can't kill them" Laxus yawned as he finished off all of the Onbu Ninjas. "Impressive..." Kakashi clapped. "Ready to die yet? Kakashi." Laxus chuckled. Kakashi nodded "Let's take this somewhere else" Kakashi demanded. Laxus and Kakashi were on top of the building. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Kakashi made a hand sign and made thousands of shadow clones. Laxus's eyes were wide open, sweats dripped from his face. "But how?" Laxus shouted as he was surrounded by Kakashi's shadow clones. "Find the real me." Kakashi demanded "Chidori!" Kakashi shouted holding a ball of lighting. Laxus looked around and every shadow clone had a Chidori in their hands. Laxus started releasing great amount of lightning around him and into the sky, the skies became grey and started thundering. "Do not underestimate me!" Laxus shouted as he stopped releasing the lighting into the sky, making the shadow clones disappear. "How dare you destroy my village?" Kakashi shouted as he got very angry. "Watch me!" Laxus shouted as ran toward Kakashi with a large ball of lightning and Kakashi ran towards Laxus with Chidori, their fists collided, there was a loud boom, there was a big beam of light when they collided. They two were just standing against each other with fists collided. "Your lightning abilities are high class, just who are you? Kakashi asked putting his hand down. "Like I said I'm from Fairy Tail Guild" Laxus was calm, he stopped. "Take me back to my friends." Laxus crossed his arm. "I will, but please I first need information about you so we can help you get back, everyone is free. Please follow me to my office." Kakashi said as he started walking towards his office. Laxus had no choice but to go with him.

Chapter 12: Endless Love

"Hey! Water girl wake up!" A young woman says standing on top of Juvia's head. Juvia was sleeping on the flowers in the field. Juvia opened her eyes "Huh? Where's Grey?" Juvia cries getting up. "Oh your boyfriend? He is fine with Sasuke... If he didn't decided to kill him." The girl mumbles. "What?" Juvia shouts. "I'm just kidding, he is perfectly safe... By the way Juvia, I'm Ino Yamagata." Ino said, she had very long blonde hair that was covering half of her face, she was wearing purple crop top with long skirt, she was beautiful. "How to do you know my name?" Juvia asked, she didn't let her guard down for a moment. "Relax, your friend Natsu, Erza and...um... Well everyone of your friends are fine, I will take you to them." Ino smiled. Juvia calmed down. "Take me to Grey nоw!" Juvia demanded. "Wow... I didn't know that you are in love with Grey that much! Does he love you?" Ino curiously asked. Ino didn't mind Juvia's precautions. Juvia looked surprised, she signed. "I do love him... But I don't know if he loves me, he is always cold, but I never give up." Juvia blushes. "Cold eh? I have friend her name is Sakura. She is in love with Sasuke. Sasuke is a very cold hearted guy, he was an international rouge ninja..." Ino said. "Then what happened?" Juvia curiously asked. "Why don't we go back to the village, we will grab some tea and talk?" Ino smiled. "Sure I guess... But I want to see my friends." Juvia said. "Don't worry, they are fine! Come on let's go!" Ino giggled pulling Juvia's arm towards the village. Ino took her to a coffee shop, they were sitting and drinking coffee. They talked about each others and about Sasuke. "Boy you are in love with Grey! And if your love is strong enough, you will always win him over...but..." Ino stopped and drank her coffee. "What's wrong?" Juvia asked. "The way you dress, no one will ever like you." Ino chuckles. "Huh?" Juvia raised her eyebrows. "Come with me, I will make you turn you into a princess!" Ino smiled. Juvia nodded.


End file.
